


Second Time Around

by YoukaiYume



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Comic, F/M, Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, Married!AU, Other, Renewing Vows, Robot/Human Relationships, Sparkbonds, Weddings, in which robot/human babies are discussed, the robots are having the feels, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiYume/pseuds/YoukaiYume
Summary: After being sparkbonded/married to Charlie for so long, Bumblebee begins to worry if it's enough for her.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Charlie Watson, Bumblebee/Charlie Watson, Denny Clay/Russell Clay's Mother, Steve the Vehicon/Memo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 158
Collections: Charbee Week





	Second Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> For Charbee Week Day 6: Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley
> 
> This was an unnecessary response to a request once for a Charbee wedding and I thought how about a second wedding and then I thought how about a thing leading up to second wedding and why do i do this to myself.
> 
> Originally I was just going to do a comedic pic where Charlie and Bee rickrolls their friends but instead my brain wanted to do a long-winded comic examining their marriage and I guess the one who got rickrolled was me. 
> 
> Cameo fave crack! pairing Steve X Memo <3 who of course was invited to their wedding.
> 
> Charbee Week Prompts: https://v8roadworrier.tumblr.com/post/188995842268/charbee-week
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: https://youkaiyume.tumblr.com/  
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/YoukaiYume_Art


End file.
